<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Bed by Whimsy_Spirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799270">Breakfast in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit'>Whimsy_Spirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logan knows everything all the time forever and ever amen, slight angst at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus missed breakfast so Patton brings some! Simple as that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(platonic or romantic) - Relationship, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not sure how much I like this fic but I might as well post it anyway! Yes I write about Janus way too much lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was exhausted. He had been up late, writing and pacing, worrying and dissociating. Anything but sleeping, really. Being more accepted by the others was a relief, of course, but it also brought so much stress. He needed to keep up appearances, walk the line between drama and playing his role without being a villain. He had new jobs, too. Sorting truth from lies, picking out white lies to tell... or not-so-white lies. And, surprisingly, helping take care of the others, in terms of self care and self depreciation.</p><p>Ironically, it had ruined many of his own self care routines. Especially sleep. </p><p>So when he finally went to bed, near four in the morning, he fell asleep almost immediately-not even bothering to change to comfier clothes. Sleep was relieving and yet a reminder of all the things to face tomorrow. </p><p>Somebody shook him awake, gently but enough to make him flinch. His eyes quickly opened and locked with light, sparkling hazel ones. Confused, he took in his situation and barely heard the words spoken to him. “Sorry to wake you up kiddo! But it’s a bit late and I figured you hadn’t had breakfast and... yknow I thought I would bring some up!” The voice, Patton’s, seemed way too peppy for so early in the morning. Morning? A glance at his alarm showed it was just past noon. He had slept in far later than usual- and in his day clothes, what an embarrassing way to be seen by anyone, especially Patton. “Ah- right, yes,” Janus fumbled, “Of course I.. meant... to wake up at this hour.” Sitting up, he straightened his caplet, and gratefully took the plate from Patton. He was surprised by the beaming smile that followed, and Patton’s apparent decision to stay, if him sitting on Janus’ bed meant anything. </p><p>Patton began to talk, a rambling, one-sided conversation, but Janus enjoyed the company while he ate. Seeing how excited and bouncy Patton’s body language was would bring up anyone’s mood, Janus included. The scaled side brought his knees up to his chest and sipped on the iced coffee Patton brought, grinning at the dad jokes sprinkled in almost every sentence. Eventually, he was even comfortable enough to add his own thoughts to the conversation, and hours passed like seconds. </p><p>There was a knock on the door, startling Janus but Patton only turned to see who it was. The door opened and revealed Logan standing there, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Patton. </p><p>“Forgive the intrusion,” he spoke, “But Patton, and you as well Janus, would find it profitable to start on today’s tasks, to avoid a late night.” With the end of that sentence, he made eye contact with Janus, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Both boys on the bed mumbled agreements and stood. Logan turned and left, but Patton stayed and stared for a moment. “Thanks for talking with me!” He said, showing a small smile, one still heart-piercingly genuine. Janus managed a smile back, but before he could respond, Patton was gone. </p><p>The human side of Janus’ face was warm, and he couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should sleep in more, desperate for another encounter like today’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>